


Pancakes

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [132]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon tries to make the famous vegan pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

Shannon took a deep breath and looked around the kitchen. He had everything….right?

                Buckwheat pancake mix, handmade of course – check.

                Almond milk – check.

                Fake egg stuff – check.

                Fake butter stuff – check

                Olive oil – check

                Pan – check

                Spatula – check

                Shannon grinned and rolled his shoulders. If his little brother could do this, then so could he. He flicked on the stove and let the pan heat up while he prepared the mix. Dumping in the buckwheat and almond milk, he smiled when he saw the dry mix quickly turn into a thick mush. Next was the egg stuff that Shannon had no idea where his brother got it, but he knew that if he used a real egg that Jared would have a fit and be sick all day.  He quickly whisked the mixture before setting the glass bowl aside.

                He checked the heat of the pan before sliding in a small sliver of artificial butter onto the smooth black surface. He quickly grabbed the spatula and moved it around, watching as the small bit slowly evaporated away leaving the area shiny. Grinning to himself, Shannon grabbed the bowl of mix and began to pour. He cursed when it dribbled over and didn’t exactly make the best circle. It was more of an oval.

                ‘Well, as long as it tastes good,’ he mused mentally. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the pancake to cook. Faintly he could hear his brother walking around upstairs and Shannon urged the pancake to cook faster.

                He quickly flipped it over and gritted his teeth as he heard the flush of a toilet meaning that Jared would be walking down the stairs in mere moments. Once he heard the soft squeak of the second to last stair, Shannon swept the pancake from the pan and onto a plate and turned with a grin on his face, “Happy birthday Jay.”

                Jared blinked, his hand halfway through his bedraggled hair and his blue eyes still slightly glazed over, “What is that?”

                “Vegan pancake,” Shannon snorted.

                Jared nodded and yawned as he grabbed the plate. He hesitantly took a bite of it and gulped. Shannon frowned, “Not good…”

                “A bit under cooked” mumbled Jared before shrugging, “But I’ll live. Thanks Shan”

                “You’re welcome…but I’ll leave you with the pancakes.”

                Jared chuckled, “Good idea, although, good first try, now shoo, I’ll make all of us a batch of pancakes.”

                Shannon grinned, “Yum.”


End file.
